


Heart Hopping Like A Bunny Rabbit

by ShinyMew



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: 7th Stand User - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMew/pseuds/ShinyMew
Summary: Jotaro was certain that was complete bullshit, but he left it alone. He had no reason to believe Polneraff was planning anything nefarious, so it would probably be fine.He should have known the universe would have other plans.orHow could you give a teenager a Bunny Suit and not expect it to be hilariously misused?





	Heart Hopping Like A Bunny Rabbit

“C’mooooon, how much longer is she going to take?” Polneraff whined

 

“You’re the last person who can complain about how long another person takes to get ready.” Kakyoin murmured as he poured some tea for himself and Avdol

 

Five of the six crusaders were sitting at a table in the hotel lobby, drinking tea and waiting for the last member to come down and join them. 

 

“Now, now Polneraff—Ah thank you Kakyoin—You don’t have to wait for her yes? We aren’t leaving for quite some time yet, so you can certainly go explore on your own if you’re bored. Or did the two of you have plans?”

 

Polneraff looked almost amused “Not really. I just…had something I wanted to talk to her about is all.”

 

Jotaro was certain that was complete bullshit, but he left it alone. He had no reason to believe Polneraff was planning anything nefarious, so it would probably be fine.

 

He should have known the universe would have other plans.

 

“Well, you know how girls are, it’ll probably be another few—OH MY GOD!”

 

Jotaro, being the only one not to turn immediately at his grandfather’s exclamation, had the opportunity to see his companion’s reactions. Avdol choked on his tea, eyes wide, while Kakyoin dropped his own cup, which landed on the table with a dull clink, spilling liquid everywhere. Even though the (rather hot) tea had splashed all over his hand, Joseph didn’t so much as twitch, too busy staring dumbfounded in the direction of the staircase. Raising an eyebrow at his companion’s reactions, 

 

Jotaro turned to follow their gaze.

 

“…”

 

What the hell was he looking at?

 

His sole female companion walked toward them with an unbothered expression, like this was any other day. Perhaps he would have thought so as well if not for her outfit. Rather than the uniform shoes and skirt that usually covered her feet and legs, she wore a pair of modest black heels over fishnet tights. The tights themselves disappeared under a black, strapless leotard. To complete the “look” she was wearing shirtless cuffs and a collar with a bowtie, and, of course, bunny ears. Jotaro briefly wondered if he would see a bunny tail if she turned around before shoving that thought aside in annoyance. 

 

It was too damn early for this kind of nonsense. 

 

The girl was doing a fine job of hiding her embarrassment, though Jotaro could see her thumb tapping against her ring in what he knew was a nervous tic of hers. Well, that answered that question. She didn’t strike him as the type to wear something like that without prompting so he figured someone had given her the idea. He doubted Gramps or Avdol had suggested she do anything of the sort, which left two options. Jotaro turned his gaze to the most likely culprit.

 

Polnareff was _wheezing_ , he was laughing so hard.

 

“Y-you, you actually did it! You actually put it on! _Bwahaahahaha!_ ”

 

She was a hell of an actress, Jotaro would give her that. In one graceful motion, the girl dropped into the chair next to Polnareff, crossed her legs and turned towards him, head propped up an arm on the table to lean closer to the Frenchmen. Her expression was calm as she raised one eyebrow.

 

“Of course I did. It would be rude not to show my appreciation to the lovely lady who gave it to me right?”

 

As the Frenchman struggled to regain his composure, another at the table spoke up.

 

“S-someone gave that to you as a _gift?!_ ” Kakyoin’s voice sounded incredulous and about half an octave higher then usual. A glance in his direction confirmed his face was beet red. Perhaps to distract himself the red head began cleaning up the spilled tea, lifting various dishware on the table to wipe beneath them.

 

Her lips (which Jotaro noticed seemed glossier than usual) twitched upwards into a brief smile, though her gaze stayed on Polneraff. “…Yeah, something like that.”

 

“So will you be sending of photo of yourself in your letter of thanks to the mademoiselle?” Polneraff asked, teasingly.

 

“Yes, I think I will. But before I run off to go do all of that, she asked me to pass along a message to you. Now what was it, again?” She made a big show of leaning back and pretending to think before snapping her fingers, “Ah yes know I remember!”

 

Shifting slightly in her seat, she leaned over to Polneraff, and using her hand to block her lips from view, began whispering in his ear. Jotaro couldn’t tell what she said to the other man but it must have been something intense. Polneraff turned bright red and tripped to his feet, stammering something along the lines of “excuse me” before bolting up the stairs, towards the rooms. The rest of the crusaders watched for a moment before all eyes turned back to her. Struggling to keep a smile off her face, she stood from the table and began walking towards the door.

 

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm going to go take a walk around the city now, okay?"

 

Avdol's rather strangled "Alone?!" was almost drowned out completely by Joseph's indignant "In that?!" 

 

Still, she didn't seem too concerned.

 

"Yep. I'll see you all later okay?"

 

But of course she couldn't just stop there. Instead she turned to fully face them again. Placing her right index finger against her lips as though to silence them, she briefly pressed her lips against it in a kiss. Then making her right hand into a finger gun she fired her "kiss" in their direction with a smirk and a wink before spinning around and rushing out the door.

 

_Crash_

 

He didn't have to look to know Kakyoin had shattered the teapot this time.

 

Yare Yare Daze

 

\--

 

A few buildings over, the girl was leaning against the wall, her bright red face hidden in her hands.

 

“Oh gosh…I can’t believe I did that!”

 

“I must admit I’m rather surprised myself. I didn’t think you would even put such an outfit on, let alone play along to that extent. So, what do you think? Were their faces worth all this embarrassment?” A calm voice floated from her hand-held radio.

 

Dragging her hands down until they covered just her mouth, she allowed herself a big, goofy smile at the memory of everyone’s reactions. 

 

“Definitely. Who knows, maybe I’ll do it again….j-just not anytime soon, okay?”

 

The only response was a quiet laugh from her radio.


End file.
